1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to power transmission belts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved power transmission belt construction wherein the same provides for a series of reinforcing clips overlying the top surface of the belt for reinforcing the belt and further providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance of the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power transmission belts, and particularly those for use in automotive environments, are well known in the prior art. The belts of the prior art have utilized various structural features to assist in maintaining the integrity of the belt during use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,113 to Bruns sets forth a power transmission belt of trapezoidal cross-sectional configuration wherein the pitch line of the belt is disposed below the transverse center plane of the belt positioning the tension section in driving contact rather than the compression section of the belt. The patent to Bruns is cited for indication of conventional belt construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,082 to Waugh sets forth an endless transmission belt formed with a plurality of contact teeth within the bottom surface of the belt including at least one groove extending through the teeth to assist in adhesion of the belt during use and assist in noise reduction of the belt in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,615 to Brooks sets forth an endless elastomeric transmission belt wherein the grooves formed within the bottom compression surface of the belt are oriented at angles other than 90 degrees relative to the sides of the belt to minimize noise generation by the grooves during use. The Brooks patent, as well as the other patents cited, fails to provide the reinforcement of the tension portion of the belt, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,666 to Seredick sets forth an adjustable "V" belt wherein the "V" belt is formed with a coupling member at the ends thereof to provide an adjustable "V" belt for securement about associated pulleys when required as an emergency replacement belt during breakage of the original belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,314 to Imamura sets forth an endless belt utilizing a plurality of grooves formed at the bottom surface thereof wherein the grooves are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the belt wherein groove pitch, groove depth and groove angles are randomly changed throughout the belt to decrease the noise level generated by the belt during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved power transmission belt wherein the same addresses both the problems of an enhanced strength and aesthetically appealing organization and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.